


Come Home

by craftyns99



Series: Is There Something Missing? [1]
Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: Otalia oneshot. This is my version of what follows Natalia's message and Olivia's return from San Francisco. Originally posted on FF





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF

At first Olivia wore the biggest smile when she first heard Natalia's message. She was initially kicking herself that she missed the call as she wanted nothing more than to talk to the brunette. From the moment they said goodbye at the spa, she was missing her like crazy. The smile quickly faded as soon as she heard the last part of the message.

"I guess I just really want you to come home."

She wondered how bad things could have really got in the couple of days since she had been back in Springfield. Had Frank told everyone the real reason for the failed wedding?

She made her apologies to Ava, who was concerned to what was making her mother leave in such a rush. Olivia had to admit that she was tempted to tell her oldest what had really been going on but she really wanted to speak to Natalia first before she took that step. Instead of calling back, Olivia jumped on the first available plane back to Springfield.

Natalia had been trying to put on a brave face since Emma had come home from school. The events of the day had taken its toll and she had curled up in front of the television, secretly dreading what the next day had in store for her.

She tried not to cry, though the tears were fighting with her all day. She needed to be strong as this was the tip of the iceberg; there was far more to come and it was probably going be worse.

The whole trip back, Olivia had wondered whether or not she should have called Natalia back. She was in such a hurry that she didn't really have time and she also wanted to surprise the younger female. As Olivia approached the front door to the farmhouse, she didn't know of she should knock or use the key that she still had. She decided it was best to knock first and if there was no answer, then use the key.

She waited and there was no answer. She searched her bag looking for the spare key, wondering if she had left it back at the hotel. She was going to kick herself if that was the case as she had an idea to cook Natalia some food.

Natalia had heard the last knock and was reluctant to answer, in fear that it was yet another person that was going to make her feel awful. She gradually walked towards the door and held her breath as she opened it.

Olivia looked up and was instantly met with brown eyes and dimples. However she could see some sadness in the eyes but didn't have time to say anything as arms encircled her. She responded by wrapping her arms around Natalia's waist and pulling her closer.

They stood there for minutes and it was just what the brunette needed. It was like the embrace was giving her more strength as well as comfort. She wasn't really thinking anymore, and that wasn't a bad thing. She let her instinct take over and she did what she had wanted to since the day Olivia was sedated at Cedars and even before then. She pulled back from the hug but not fully away from Olivia. She moved her head closer until her lips met Olivia's.

Surprised was definitely the word and it seemed to have stopped any thought or action from Olivia. It wasn't something that she was expecting yet but it was something she had wanted but was too afraid of.

Those butterflies, that she once told Emma that she knew well, were out in full force but it wasn't the only thing. Natalia hadn't pulled away so Olivia kissed back. It was soft and sweet, not like the kisses Olivia was used to but yet it was the best; full of love and tenderness.

Natalia pulled away and Olivia internally panicked, thinking that the younger woman had instantly regretted her actions. Instead of fear, Natalia felt happy and Olivia could see it. Not only were her dimples out in full force but her eyes were also smiling; this made Olivia smile too.

Natalia pulled out of Olivia's arms, grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house; making the both of them settle onto the couch.

"So what happened to make you feel that bad?" Olivia questioned as Natalia snuggled into the older woman.

"I don't want to talk about it now." Olivia was now threading her fingers through Natalia's hair, which was soothing her as she continued to talk. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Sure." Olivia answered breathing in the scent of the brunette's.

Natalia was just content sitting there, having Olivia close. She was feeling more and more comfortable that she wrapped one of her arms around Olivia's waist. "I'm glad you're home, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Olivia responded as she kissed Natalia's forehead. Both women knew that this was where they wanted to be.


End file.
